


Inicio

by missginni



Series: Tabla básica 30 vicios [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una soledad impuesta nunca será suficiente para un alma destrozada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> _Primer drabble de la tabla básica 30 vicios._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Jaejoong es una persona y como tal se pertenece a sí mismo. Yo no gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

Está quieto, en silencio, mirando sin ver. La vida fluye allá abajo, iluminando la noche entre neones y letras brillantes, entre coches y personas que ríen con facilidad. Pero no puede verlas ni oírlas, aislado en ese décimo piso que bien podría ser una galaxia lejana, donde no hay luces, ni sonidos, ni personas... Donde las risas se antojan extrañas, desconocidas, completamente ajenas a él, como si jamás las hubiese experimentado por sí mismo.

Pero no le importa. Sólo es un número más en la lista de cosas que ha perdido, lejos, muy lejos de esos primeros puestos por los que daría la vida. Jaejoong es consciente de que si sigue respirando es porque no tiene control sobre sus pulmones, ni puede dominar los latidos de un corazón que se obstina en seguir golpeando en su pecho, constriñendo, castigando. Un corazón que mucho tiempo atrás dejó de ser suyo, que dividió en cuatro partes y entregó gustoso sin pararse a pensar en el incierto futuro.

No dejó una parte para sí, aunque fuese pequeña. Una parte que le permitiese aislar su interior del mismo modo en que había aislado su cuerpo. Una parte a la que poder aferrarse para dejar de pensar y de sentir. Donde olvidar, olvidar, olvidar...

Lo peor es que, si regresase al pasado, volvería a hacerlo. Porque arrepentirse de lo mejor que ha tenido en la vida sería como negar su existencia. Y eso lo mataría con más eficacia que cualquier veneno, si es que se puede decir que ese guiñapo que apenas se tiene en pie, parado frente al inmenso ventanal de ese hotel sin nombre, sigue vivo.

No puede soportar tenerlos lejos. Duele, perfora, destruye. Lo convierte en un ser irracional, una sombra de quien fue. Confuso, perdido, incapaz de avanzar o retroceder, o tan siquiera de mostrar emoción. Porque si deja salir todo lo que fluye en su interior no habrá marcha atrás, todo será real, irrevocable, devastador... todo habrá terminado.

Y él no puede ponerle un final a lo que siente, a lo que es.

A lo que han sido...

La melodía del móvil se burla de él desde la cama, llevándose el silencio con ese _‘Proud’_ que lo atraviesa. Jaejoong deja que las piernas cedan ante su peso y cae al suelo ante la voz de Changmin, armonizando sobre esa letra que él mismo compuso. Esa que salió sin ser planeada, casi sin darse cuenta, directamente de un corazón que necesitaba expresarse.

Y el silencio no es lo único que se rompe con la canción. Jaejoong grita. Se muerde el labio inferior para dejar de hacerlo pero no es suficiente. Vuelve a gritar, ronco, desgarrado, mientras sus puños golpean el suelo, incapaces de alcanzar lo que quiere golpear de verdad. El verso _“Si estamos juntos definitivamente podemos superarlo todo”_ se clava y se retuerce en su pecho, sin dejar rastro en su piel, pero destrozando con la misma efectividad...

Necesita aire, necesita calor para dejar de temblar.

Los necesita a ellos.

La melodía se interrumpe y la suple el silencio, pero ya no sirve para devolverle una paz que nunca sintió realmente. Jaejoong se deja caer de espaldas, sobre la madera del suelo, temblando, sabiendo que no podrá parar.

Su agonía no va a tener fin. No hasta que vuelva a tenerlos.

Eso no es más que el inicio.


End file.
